


Drabble Collection

by error_cascade



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_cascade/pseuds/error_cascade
Summary: A collection of AU drabbles for Black Lightning.





	1. Flower Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



Jefferson leaned up against the counter, watching his favourite customer walking down the street. He wanted to look composed or dignified, something impressive. He took a mental moment to remind himself that there is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with owning a florist’s shop. Center of the community. Black owned business. 

“Dr. Stewart. My favourite customer.” He nodded to hide the embarrassed grimace from his face. At least there was no stuttering. 

“Mr. Pierce. A pleasure, as always.” She walked towards him, the sunlight to her back creating an angelic glow. No wonder he always felt like a school boy with a crush when she was around. 

“Are you ready to solve another one of my problems, Doctor?” 

“Always, Mr. Pierce.” 

“I have this friend. He’s fond of risky behaviour, but insists it’s for a good cause. Now what does a neuroscientist have to say about that?” 

“Well, Mr. Pierce, it depends on the risk and the reason. And neuroscience isn’t the only player on the field.” (Did that mean Lynn liked sports? God, he had to ask this woman out.) 

“This friend of mine, he chooses to photograph the 100, no matter how likely he is to get caught.” 

“Has he ever been caught?” 

“No, but the possibility is ever present. And –”

Lynn looked at him for a second, kindness layered on her face. 

“And?” 

“And the potential consequences are severe, to say the least.” 

“Speaking as a neuroscientist, I think your friend is incredibly brave.” 

Jefferson took a step forwards, lightly bumping the counter. “May I do something almost as brave?”

“You have some significant competition, don’t you?” She smiled. 

“Come to dinner with me.”


	2. Lynn Has Powers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn has powers; specifically, the ability to sense and alter other's emotional states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight slight slight warning for consent issues of the non-sexual variety. Also, there's a lil tiny bit of darker introspection in this chapter.

Lynn felt it long before she defined it. 

_She stayed awake while Jefferson slept. This was not the kind of problem that she liked solving; there was no reliable data, just endless variables. Jefferson was hiding something from her. She saw the bruising on his ribs when they made love and couldn’t finish. Her mind went to fights, to self-harm._

__

__

But that wasn’t what cut so deep that her heart was still beating too fast under her chest. The simple, impossible fact was that she had known before she saw the bruising. 

_She felt his guilt and exhilaration, pulsing under her skin like a being of its own, disconnected from her own feelings. Lynn pushed it aside and called it intuition. Something to research in her sparse spare time._

It still came as a surprise to her the next morning, when he called in sick and told her that he was a vigilante crime fighter. _Variables._

When Jennifer was a baby, she slept inordinately well. The other mom she knew, Patricia, was always jealous. But is it really so strange to be able to calm your baby with the touch of a hand? A mother’s love worked wonders. 

_When Jefferson came back to her, his body defiled by bruises and blood, she felt his guilt and the tenseness that comes with pain. When she told him she couldn’t do this anymore, she could smell the guilt interspersed with the blood. Years later, she’d wonder if she put some of that guilt there._

The luxury of denial was taken from her the first time she took a life. 

_She didn’t even feel the recoil. Her whole body was numb. The last thing that man felt was overwhelming love (love that feels like warmth and smells like tree bark). It flooded the air and then disappeared. Again, her world was guilt and necessity and blood._

That evening, as Jefferson wrapped his arms around her, Lynn realized she could no longer claim her ability as an emotional response, or an instinct, or even synesthesia. She had an ability. An ability that could save lives. Maybe even the man she –

The irony did not escape her.


	3. Soulmates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divorcing your soulmate isn't all it's cracked up to be.

There was a voice in the back of Lynn’s head, the reasonable one. It told her to get a degree in neuroscience, not law. Stick to your heart; stick to your head; be true to yourself. Sometimes it dealt in surprisingly relevant platitudes. Sometimes it felt like a lead weight on her heart. 

That voice was suspiciously absent when she kissed Jefferson’s battered lips for the last time. 

**

There were rules in the universe. You don’t run into traffic. Gravity keeps your feet on the ground. You don’t break up with your soulmate. 

When you broke those rules, something amazing could happen. Like aeroplanes. Yet, it was far more likely that you had lost something worth the world. 

**

The soulmark on her wrist (on their wrists) was a treble cleff. She’d spent her childhood in and out of music lessons; guitar, piano, an unbreakable plastic recorder. Music lessons were almost a waste of money, as she lacked the fine motor coordination to play excellently. But in the end, music brought her closer to math, her second soulmate. Made her parents quite proud too. 

Jefferson couldn’t play music either. They wondered together if the universe came with an in-built sense of irony. 

**

She kept her wrist covered with blouses and bracelets. He kept his covered in button ups and sweaters. 

** 

Secretly, in moments of idleness, she hoped this was the first saga in an epic love story. _Tragically, our heroes had to stay apart in order to find each other again. In theatres August._

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to the original prompter. Initially this project was going to be much grander in scope, but my health has not been excellent for the past couple of weeks.


End file.
